Monochrome display apparatuses designed for reading text, such as the so-called e-readers, include a display device having a high resolution and a high brightness. There is a demand for displaying colour images on such display apparatuses without reducing the resolution and brightness. The problem is addressed by a known display apparatus having two display devices, one black-and-white display device for displaying text matter and one transmissive colour display device for displaying colour images.
A disadvantage of this solution is the added complexity of requiring two display devices and two display driving systems.
It is an object of the invention to provide a less complex display apparatus and a display device for use in such an apparatus.